


Skip to the best part.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Star trek romance collection [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: After many suggestive looks & touching, Hikaru corners the boy about it.





	Skip to the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick drabble I wrote just to get it down, I'll definitely rewrite it cause I can do better. I'm sorry if it sucks XD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

"Hey, Chekov?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Chekov's curly head pops up from under the table where he and Jaylah were busy tinkering with a radio.

 

"Wanna play some chess tonight? I've been practicing."

 

Sulu leaned back in his chair, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. 

 

"Sounds like fun, mister Sulu." Chekov grins happily

 

"Good. My bunker at 9."

 

-

 

Chekov tried not to rush after finishing his shift, saying quick goodnights to a few crew members passing him as he went to his cabin and avoided their small talk. He felt nervous, thinking back about how Mr.Sulu looked at him strangely when they left the bridge. He swallowed, stumbling through the door to his room and hurriedly pulling his clothes off to take a quick shower. Briefly the image of the older crew mate flashed in his head again; hand falling on Chekov's shoulder to give it a quick squeeze before he left after his shift. Chekov shakes his head, anxiety and excitement flooding him while he finished up.

 

He arrives at Sulu's cabin at 20:46. Sulu answers the door before Chekov even made his presence aware and the Russian boy shyly pushes pass him through the doorway and into the dimly lit room.

 

"You're early." Sulu lifts a brow.

 

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry." He chuckled softly.

 

"It's no problem." Sulu says, door slowly closing behind them.

 

Chekov glances around the room, tidy as always, but no chessboard set up and ready for them to play.

 

"Aren't we going to play?" he murmured.

 

Sulu gave him a soft grin, loosening the two buttons at the base of his throat. Chekov only noticed the black casual wear that fit Mr.Sulu almost too well; clinging to his muscular form whereas Chekov's own sat loosely around his small frame.

 

"Not tonight," Sulu crossed his arms over his chest, "I'd like to discuss a small issue first."

 

"Issue?" Chekov's eyes darted away from Sulu's exposed biceps.

 

"I thought we'd skip the game and stop avoiding whatever it is that's been going on between us."

 

"Uh.." the boy's head snaps up, face flashing red, "Oh. Zhat."

 

"Yes. _That_."

 

"I...I don't know what you are referring too. I mean- I did nothing wrong. I haven't even looked at you like zhat- or noticed anything about the touching and I-"

 

Sulu's hands wrapped around his wrists stop him mid-rant.

 

"Think you can stop talking for a while and let me kiss you?"

 

"I.. Ahem. I can do zhat."

 

"Great."

 

Sulu dives in, capturing his mouth in a firm and rough kiss. He gapes for air, giving Sulu a chance to slip his tongue into Chekov's warm mouth and properly taste his sweet scent. He tasted like berries and toothpaste. Sulu's hands found their way down Chekov's lean torso and came to rest on his small hips. The boy stepped closer, chest bumping against Sulu's when he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck.

 

"You're doing fine. Relax."

 

" _O-okay_ -"

 

Sulu yanked him flush against him, claiming his mouth in another ferocious kiss. He nipped at Chekov's trembling lips, catching them between his teeth to tug and pull and then snake his tongue lovingly over them. Chekov was sure he was melting in Sulu's arms, body set aflame with chills running down his spine at the same time. He moaned softly into Sulu's mouth when Sulu's skilled fingers slipped beneath his shirt to trace his smooth stomach. Sulu chukled into his mouth at his response, flicking his fingers up further. The loose material followed Sulu's hands to Chekov's chest as he guided it upwards, tugging gently to prompt the boy to lift his arms- which he obediently did. Flinging the shirt across the room, Sulu returned to his touching. His fingers ghosted over Chekov's chest, eliciting more panted breaths when they touched the tiny buds which hardened in the cool air.

 

Sulu hummed, moving his mouth down to Chekov's chin and then his neck to pepper soft, wet kisses over the pale skin. Chekov's hands flew to Sulu's hair, gripping it in surprise when a tongue snaked over his collarbone. Sulu growled lowly, opening his mouth to bite down on the sensitive spot.

 

"W-wait!" Chekov cried breathlessly as Sulu sucked at the skin.

 

Sulu guided Chekov's hips back, steering them to the bed until Chekov's legs knocked against the edge and they toppled onto the firm mattress. Chekov's hair was a mess of golden curls and his eyes blown wide and dark, strained on Sulu's form climbing onto him. Sulu straddled his hips, thighs locking on either side of Chekov's. They stared at each other for several minutes in silence.

 

"I don't.. Know what to do, Mr.Sulu." He blushed staring up at the ravenhead with fluttering eyes.

 

"You just relax and be pretty."

 

Sulu grabbed his own shirt and pulled it up and over his head, abdominal muscles stretching and flexing as he settled back comfortably on Chekov's lap.

 

He leaned down, hands creeping into Chekov's pants while his lips brushed one of the boy's red ears, "And I'll do the rest."

 

"Eh?" he squeaked, screwing his eyes shut.

 

" _Try not to be too loud_."

 

_Sulu's teeth sunk into his neck again and Chekov saw stars._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
